


An Attempt At Normalcy

by iKnightWriter



Series: Late Night Writing and Muses [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Car Trouble, Date Night, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Late Night Writing, M/M, Movie Night, No Plot/Plotless, Toyota commerical remake, failed date night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Stiles wanted was a simple date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Attempt At Normalcy

Stiles and Derek were supposed to be having a date. A nice simple dinner and a movie with a promise of cuddling afterwards. Like a normal couples do. Just like Scott and Allison were possibly doing at this exact moment.

But no, Derek was currently obsessing over the fact that one lone Omega had accidentally trespassed onto the Hale property and in result, Derek had developed an annoying habit of patrolling the preserve in two hour intervals.

Which is how Stiles found himself sitting in the passenger seat of Derek’s new Toyota waiting for his moronic werewolf boyfriend scent the preserve to his liking. Not that he mind. That was a total lie. Stiles totally did mind because nothing good ever came out of Stiles and the preserve after dark. But like the good boyfriend he was he made no complaints.

While he didn’t make any complaints, his annoyance level was reaching an all-time high. Thankfully, the source of his annoyance finally appeared from the woods and was now heading to the car.

“Have fun marking your territory?” Stiles asked Derek, the moment Derek seated himself in the driver’s seat.

“Ever get tired of making the same dog jokes?” Derek countered knowing Stiles was already annoyed as it is.

“Just as about tired as you patrolling the preserve every two hours.” Stiles commented blandly. In other words, never.

“Touché.” Derek started to say as he started the car.

“How about we go home and finish the movie and all is forgiven?” Stiles compromised. It was rare for the two of them to get in a fight and since they have been doing a lot of fighting against rouge supernaturals Stiles really just wanted a quiet evening at home.

“No!!!!!!” Derek suddenly roared out nearly scaring Stiles too death.

Stiles knew that Derek wasn’t rejecting his idea. Derek never rejected his ideas (unless they involved him in being some kind of bait, but that’s beside the point).

“Dude thanks for the minor heart attack.” Stiles told him with his hand over his heart.

“Something’s wrong with the car.” Derek said as he pointed at the dashboard. Stiles leaned over to see that the maintenance required light was on. It took everything in Stiles not bust out laughing right then and there or to continuously bang his head on the dashboard as Derek drove them to the nearest car servicing station.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out.” Derek told the nice servicing attendant when he and Stiles made it to the nearest servicing station. He was quite pleased with the service and how quick they were able to get the car ready. Which was good because he could sense that Stiles was ready to kill him. He didn’t need to turn around to see Stiles throwing daggers at the back of his head.

“That’s what we are here for.” The attendant told him, “To cover your scheduled maintenance that comes with your new Toyota.”

“Any chance you cover the interior in case a certain boyfriend decides he wants to kill you?” Derek asked. The servicing attendant just gave him a strange look, but didn’t fail at giving him the customer friendly smile.

“Next time we are taking the jeep.” Stiles told Derek as they left the service station, “Your car is too fragile.”

* * *

 The next time they do go out it's the Jeep that breaks down in the middle of the preserve. On the bright side they had already had dinner, but Stiles still could see the smug look on Derek's face, "Oh shut up."

"Two of three isn't so bad." Derek told him as they cuddled in the back of jeep while waiting for the tow truck.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me on [tumblr](http://retrospectiveindividual.tumblr.com/)


End file.
